vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
|-|Base= |-|Super Robotnik= |-|The Supreme High Robotnik= Summary Doctor Ivo Robotnik Sr. is the main antagonist of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon and its video game adaptation Doctor Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. A comically obsese scientist, Robotnik dreams of ruling the world one day, inventing various machines and plots to achieve this goal. Which would've succeeded if it weren't for Sonic the Hedgehog and his friend, Tails, stopping him every time. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from High 8-C to High 4-C | 3-A Name: Doctor Ivo Robotnik Origin: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human scientist | God, Master of the Universe Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Mid), Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Brilliant mechanic and inventor (His robots have Type 2 Inorganic Physiology), Technology Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Flight (With his Egg-O-Matic), Transmutation (With Robot-Transmogrifier Ray), Intellect Reduction (With the Stupidity Ray), Statistics Amplification (With Speedemint Gum), Limited Earth Manipulation (With the Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer), Petrification (With the Super Supreme Stopper Zapper), Age Manipulation (With the Decrepitizer), BFR and Immersion (With the Portable Portal Transporter), Size Manipulation (With the Super Shrink Ray), Ice Manipulation (With the Insto-Freeze Cannon), Time Travel, Matter Manipulation (With the Subatomic Slow-go Beam Weapon), Reality Warping and Magic (With Magic Wand) |-|Super Robotnik=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Super hearing, Telescopic vision, Super Computing Brain, X-ray vision, Flight, Energy Projection, Ice Breath, Laser Vision (Shown here), Body Control and Size Manipulation (Can grow his hand in size) |-|The Supreme High Robotnik=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility with the Chaos Emerald of Invisibility, Invulnerability with the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 3) and Regeneration (Low-High) with the Chaos Emerald of Immortality, Life and Death Manipulation with the Chaos Emerald of Life, Energy Projection and BFR, Smoke Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Generated smoke and electricity around him during his transformation) Attack Potency: Varies from Large Building level (Superior to Scratch and Grounder as he constantly beats them up) to Large Star level (Can trade blows with those with comparable durability, such as Warpnik. Can sometimes harm Sonic, who pulled the sun. Blew away the sun using his Darkenator) | Universe level (Referred to as the master of the universe, and was stated to be so powerful he could rule the entire universe. Created a dynamite of which the explosion caused the Big Bang and created the universe. Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, which he explicitly stated would allow him to control the universe) Speed: Relativistic+ combat and reaction speed (Sometimes able to react to Sonic and tag him with his machinery, who can burrow from one side of the Earth to the other in seconds. Robotnik himself has also dodged lasers) | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class K Striking Strength: Varies from Large Building Class to Large Star Class | Unknown Durability: Varies from Large Building level (Has withstood his entire fortress exploding on several occasions) to Large Star level (Withstood the Warp of Confusion “going supernova”, which contained several stars. Can sometimes take hits from Sonic) | Universe level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Varies from Tens of meters to Stellar with inventions. Standard Equipment: Various gadgets, machinery, and inventions. Intelligence: Genius (Created several machines, some of which can warp reality, travel through time, copy abilities and shape-shift others. Skilled in various fields of research) Weaknesses: Immature and short tempered. Feats: Respect thread (as Super Robotnik) Key: Base | Supreme High Robotnik Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Gods Category:Geniuses Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Age Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3